listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto
Before Part I * Madara Uchiha - Died for old age . Later revived by Edo Tensei. * Hashirama Senju - Unknown cause of death. Later revived by Edo Tensei. * Tobirama Senju - Killed by the Gold and Silver brothers. Later revived by Edo Tensei. * Sakumo Hatake - Kills himself after being slurred at. * Rin Nohara - Sacrifices herself to be killed by Kakashi after having a Tailed Beast put in her. * Kushina Uzumaki - Killed by the Nine Tailed Fox. * Minato Namikaze - Died after using Reaper Death Seal to seal the fox in Naruto. * Shisui Uchiha - Commits suicide by leaping off a cliff. * Entire Uchiha clan (except for Sasuke, Itachi, and Obito) - Killed by Itachi. * Kaiza - Publically executed by Gatō. * Yahiko - Threw himself into Nagato's kunai. Part I *'Haku' - Killed by Kakashi's Lighting Cutter while protecting Zabuza. *'Gatō' - Falls off a bridge after getting slashed repeatedly by Zabuza with a kunai. *'Zabuza Momochi' - Dies from his injuries after his fight with Kakashi Hatake *'Rasa (Fourth Kazekage)' - Killed By Orochimaru *'Shiore '- Killed By Orochimaru *'Shigure' - Killed by Gaara's Sand Waterfall Funeral *'Midare '- Killed by Gaara's Sand Waterfall Funeral *'Baiu' - Killed by Gaara's Sand Waterfall Funeral *'Dosu Kinuta ' - Killed by Gaara *'Hayate Gekkō' - Killed by Baki's Blade of Wind. *'Zaku Abumi' - Sacrificed for Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation *'Kin Tsuchi' - Sacrificed for Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation *'Hiruzen Sarutobi (Third Hokage)' - Died using Reaper Death Seal on Orochimaru. *'Jirōbō' - Killed by Chōji. *'Kidōmaru' - Killed by Neji. *'Tayuya' - Killed by Temari. *'Sakon' - Killed by Kankuro. *'Ukon' - Killed by Kankuro. *'Kimimaro' - Succumbs to his illness while attempting to kill Gaara. Part II * Gaara - The One-tails was taken out of him he was later revived by Chiyo did not die * Sasori - Core destroyed by Chiyo's puppets. * Chiyo - Sacrificed her life force to bring Gaara back to life. * Asuma - Killed by Hidan. *'Kakuzu' - Killed by Kakashi and Naruto. *'Deidara' - Blew himself up with C0 to try to kill Sasuke. *'Jiraiya' - Killed by Pain. *'Itachi Uchiha' - Died after touching Sasuke forhead .(reanimated by kabuto snake cloth) *'Kakashi Hatake' - Used up all his Chakra protecting Choji and Choji's dad from Pain. Later revived by Rinne Rebirth. *'Shizune' - Killed by Pain after reading her mind to track down Naruto. Later revived by Rinne Rebirth. * Nagato - Sacrificed himself. *'Danzō Shimura' - Killed by Sasuke *'Kisame Hoshigaki' - Summons three sharks and commits suicide by allowing the sharks to devour him *'Konan' - Killed by Obito Uchiha *'Muta Aburame '- Blown up by Deidara *'Torune Aburame' - Neck Snaped by Obito Uchiha *'Fū Yamanaka' - Sacrificed for Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation * Neji Hyūga - Mortally wounded after he shielded Hinata from debris which was meant for Naruto New Era * Garo - killed by KawakiCategory:Anime Category:Animation Category:Organization Category:Crossover Category:Shakespeare Category:Sonic Category:Stubs